PharosMessenger
Luca's element is promethium. His chumhandle is pharosMessenger, and he types in #26B581. __TOC__ Appearance Luca has the tallish, gangly look of a teenager who hasn't quite grown into his skin yet; the overall effect is that of a newborn giraffe draped in baggy clothes. He wears a white T-shirt and pale blue jeans, with bright green Chuck Taylors. He wears tinted spectacles, even though they make him look like a nimrod. Luca has pale brown hair with a pronounced cowlick, and large grey eyes. Despite his sloppy appearance, he's very quick on his feet, which is helpful whenever he does something very stupid and needs to bolt. Which is often. Interests In a word, Luca is a twit. A well-meaning, enthusiastic, intelligent one, but a twit nevertheless. He has a knack with electrical engineering and aspires to be an inventor one day. His lack of damage control, however, leads people to encourage him to slightly safer pursuits. Luca's hobbies include rollerskating, astronomy, and reading really tacky old science fiction books, particular the Barsoom books. His favorite musical instrument is the piccolo. He has trouble keeping his silly mouth shut. Luca's browser is called Nephele. His computer has been cobbled together from spare parts and runs fairly well. He has a collection of "found items," primarily lost keys and odd scraps of notes, that he keeps in a wooden box. Also in this collection is an ammonite fossil, and a metal figurine of a leafy sea dragon, both of which may be used in prototyping. Background Luca lives in a rather out-of-the-way part of England. When the game opens, Luca has been suspended for wrecking his school's electrical system, after tinkering with the fuses for a drama production. In the meantime, he's come to stay for a couple of weeks with his cousin Wyn, a lighthouse keeper. Prior to that he picked up a copy of Sburb on a whim, having heard on the grapevine that "something big" was being planned. Modus (Image forthcoming.) Luca uses the Whirligig Modus. It operates similarly to Stack, except the sylladex cards are arranged in a circular loop that spins clockwise. The frontmost card can be retrieved, and it is possible to retrieve any item in the deck. However, with each rotation there is a chance of an item being dislodged and flung out of the deck; this chance increases depending on how fast the deck is being spun. Strife Luca begins the game with torchkind, having picked up one of the industrial-sized flashlights around the building. At first all he will do is smack imps in the head or blind them, but then he discovers that lit torches work just as well. Title Power Luca can compel his body into action, despite fatigue, unconsciousness, illness, injury, or death. It essentially works as a command or unbreakable promise: "An hour from now, I will do X," and he will do it. Commands can stack (i.e. he can line up to six of them at a time) and he can cancel them in advance. Commands cannot be cancelled mid-action. Commands will automatically cancel themselves if the action takes more than six hours (so an impossible task will not basically kill him). If he is awake, he will still be lucid while doing it. If he's asleep he won't necessarily wake up, although he can be woken up by someone else. Yes, trying to command himself if he's sick or hurt will very likely damage him more. A command will continue effect if he dies, so long as the body still holds the title item. This is not a resurrection; the moment the action is over he will fall down dead again. Luca has to know, at least theoretically, what the action is. For instance, if he has never fired a gun in his life but has seen it done, the command will "take." Trying to command himself to go to a place doesn't know about or do something he's never heard of will not work. A command will not override skill or physical ability (i.e. he will not magically be a perfect marksman or a heavyweight lifter). The title item will be a digital planner (one of those little PDA address book things). Relationships ;needlessDeparture :Luca's client. Has friendly (?) arguments with him on the likelihood of a zombie or robot apocalypse. ;spiritlessMachine :Luca's server. Plays games with him sometimes. Current thoughts: FUCKING ASSRAMMING SHITSPIKE. ;sherlockEnquirer :Lives in Luca's town. Thinks she's cool but could stand to loosen up a bit. : Category:Character Profiles Category:Session L Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Seers